I Promise, A Clive Dove Love Story
by Freaky Nahual
Summary: Being in prison, Clive Dove remembers how good he had it before he gone mad and tried to destroy London, but what happens when he is bailed out by a stranger that knows where a childhood friend disappear to? My first story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thirteen year old, Kelly Paz was sitting on the swing set with her friend, Clive Dove. They wait for their nanny to tell them what will happen to Constance Dove after months of a serious disease that Kelly was too young to understand. Clive being fifteen, however, was old enough to know that Miss. Dove had no hope of making it, not at her age.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kelly asks as she looks up at him. Clive says nothing and she understood, he didn't want to talk about it. He never really told her why he became an orphan like her and the same goes for her, but that doesn't mean that they can't be friends. Friends can keep secrets too from each other, at least one, right?

The nanny walks out of the mansion and signal them both to come inside. "I'm sorry you two, but Lady Dove has passed away. Go upstairs and pack your things quickly, her last wish was for you two to not see her at this state and she had enrolled you both to a private school." she states as she leads them to the corridor to their room.

They both said nothing, just pack everything they can and in a blink of an eye, they were sent off to a boarding school four hours away. They both end up sleeping halfway through the trip after sharing a number of puzzles with each other that they came up with and wake up in separate rooms of the campus with children who wouldn't understand their situation. As Kelly learn to make friends, Clive stayed as far away from everyone and neither of them saw each other throughout the term in the enormous school until a lawyer had came about Miss. Dove's will.  
>"I'm sorry about you two's lost, but Constance Dove has given you something in her will. She gave you each both 500 thousand pounds once you graduate from your paid for colleges of your choice." the lawyer announce as the two exchange glances.<p>

"Clive, she has given you her father's pocket knife and Kelly, she left you her mother's necklace" he states as he places a bag on the desk and reaches in for the items.

He picks out the silver leathered pocket knife that seemed to have description on it, but it was a puzzle on how to open the knife. Clive solves it immediately and smiles to himself.

The lawyer then takes out a golden necklace with a unique looking charm of scrambled shapes of a rose, a heart, a moon, and a key. Kelly smiles at how beautiful it looked and quickly puts it on as the lawyer leaves with a goodbye.

Kelly smile fades when she sees that Clive was looking straight into his reflection on the blade. "Clive?" she takes a step forward.

He sharply looks up at her and sees that her dark brown eyes were twinkling. He gulps a little and asks, "Yes?"

"Promise me you won't use that thing on yourself" she commands, knowing that face too well from when he nearly jumped off a tree when they were young. "I promise" he sighs and walks over to her as he puts the closed pocket knife into his pocket. Kelly gives him a hug as tears fall one by one.

Clive blushes and hugs her back as he whispers again, "I promise" the next day, Kelly went missing When Clive heard about this, and he searched high  
>and low in the school for her just to find nothing.<p>

•••

"Why do you have a pocket knife?" the guard asks after giving Clive a body search.

"Not like I was going to use it," Clive smirks, "I got it from a will" the guard places it in a box along with a wallet and keys.

"You'll get these back when you get out of jail" he says as he hands Clive the black and white striped pants and shirt, "now get out of those clothes and put these on"

Clive eyes the clothes and then the guard, "now?" he asks.

"Yes now, don't think I enjoy the idea, but I have to make sure you don't do anything funny" the guard growls. Clive sighs and takes off his jacket, vest, and tie. He then unbuttons his shirt and tries to hide his arm, but the guard saw the scars. "Did you cut yourself?" he asks.

Clive jumps and covers the scars as he reaches out for his shirt. The guard decides to leave it, but he was going to have to report this so they could decide if Clive needed to be in an asylum instead of prison. Clive changes his pants and was guided to his cell.

To think, that this young man was in a boarding school just five years ago and was now in jail for another ten years of pain, what a waste. At least the last had people that cared, here they will probably put salt in his already wide wounds. He felt lucky that he had his own cell and doesn't have any intimidating neighbors that would have beaten his hide if they caught him crying.

And that's what he did; he cried all the tears he's been holding since that day she vanish. He promises himself he wouldn't cry because it showed weakness, but it was the only thing he was capable of.

Once his eyes were swollen and he couldn't cry anymore, he smiles, feeling as if the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. He then smiles at the memory Kelly and he last saw each other.

•••

Clive sighs at her sweet smell and kisses her forehead, "Kelly, I'm glad you're here."

Kelly looks up at him with curious eyes and a slight blush, "why is that?" she asks. He smiles and kisses her tears away. "Because you're the last person in the world who cares" he whispers in her ear and finally kisses her.

She closes her eyes and kiss back, even if the school forbids any personal contact. "I like you, Clive" she whispers as she lays her head against his chest. Clive lays his head on top of hers.

"I like you too, Kelly" he whispers back and then they had to part.

"I'll see you later then?" she asks as she puts his hands into hers. Clive blushes some at their hands and then looks up to see her still twinkling eyes, but this time, it came along with a smile.

He smiles himself and kisses her cheek, making her blush, "yeah, I'll see you really soon." Kelly smiles again and was off. Clive smiles to himself as he imagines having Kelly as a girlfriend and then strolls out of the dean's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clive was laying down on his bunk, revisiting those images that he thought could happen, but now it seemed a what if question. They never really found Kelly, even after they called in a whole country search. They didn't find any clue where she might have gone to. She just vanishes.  
>It's been five years since they put him in prison, but he hasn't gone crazy or in any danger over the years. The muscle men seem to ignore him and just pass by as they harass the ones that didn't deserve to be in prison or were going to be in there for only a short period of time.<br>A guard unlocks his cell and walks in, "you have a visitor" he states and handcuffs his hands behind him, "they rather meet you in your cell where it's more private and we allowed it since you don't get into any trouble here, but that doesn't mean we're not watching." he has Clive sit down and gets out of the cell, closing it behind him just slightly.  
>Clive hears quiet whispers down the hall and then a young woman dressed in black with sunglasses comes in. Clive raises a brow as he tries to make her out, but couldn't since she was in the shadows. "This is funny," he states, "I finally get a visitor and have I no idea who she might be. Why won't you come into the light and show yourself?"<br>The young woman opens her mouth, but then closes it as if having second thoughts, making him snicker, "okay then, I do understand why. I bet the guard has told you to stay away from a criminal like me" he then looks down in shame. She notices and walks over to him slowly.  
>She then decides he won't do any harm and sits down next to him, in the shadows, "that seems to be a lie, you seem harmless enough, despite your tone"<br>Clive looks up at her and straighten up so he might be able to see through her sunglasses, but couldn't. "What are you here and who are you?" he asks.  
>She sighs, making him tense some, and takes off her sunglasses. Clive was disappointed at what he saw. Blue eyes. For a moment there, he thought that this stranger, who only looks a few years younger than him, might have been Kelly.<br>She notices and sighs, "my name is Wendy and I know where Kelly is" Clive's eyes widen at this and ask, "okay, but why have you came to me if you know where she is?" he ask.  
>"Because you're the last person she cared about, now come" Wendy stands up as the guard walks in and takes off the handcuffs.<br>Clive feels his wrist and walks out of the cell cautiously, but then smiles when he realizes he was free.  
>"Did you bail me out?" he asks as he catches up. "Yes, but you are going to be stuck in a plane for several hours" "why's that?" "Because we are heading to America"<p>

•••

As Clive got dress in a tan jacket and brown pants, Wendy was on a balcony over New York and under her was the busy streets filled with  
>people trying to get to work on time, but she wasn't watching them. Actually, she wasn't looking at all. She had her eyes close this whole time and listen to the secret music that the city offers.<br>When Clive was done, he walks out of the hotel room and onto the balcony himself as he puts on his brown hat, trying to make out what's so special about New York, but he was glad he has a chance to look for Kelly.  
>Wendy finally notices he was there and ask, "Ready?" Clive nods his head and they were off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly walked down the halls of the boarding school at night and unknown by her, she was being followed. She then turns a corner to where her room should be, but instead, two men were looking over her with a smirk as if they had been expecting her. One with only a few teeth and the other big, but dumb founded.

She turns around to run, but another man grabs her. The last glimpse Kelly saw before they blind folded her was his pale eyes looking straight at her.

When the sun came up, Kelly wakes up in a room that was locked and looks out the port hole to see she was on a ship. She then notices a group of men coming to the side of the ship from a motor boat. They sneak onto the ship and gave each other signals. When the close was clear, they run off with pistols at hand.

Kelly watches out until she heard a loud bang and duck for cover.

She takes another peak to see different men carrying the unconscious group and throw them into the motor boat. One of them pour gasoline all over them as another pulls the cord and the boat came alive. The leader lights a cigarette and throws the match at the boat.

Kelly watches the small flame begins its journey down onto the boat filled with man and then it explodes into flames. Her eyes follow the flames until the boat sank for good. She then slides to the ground and begins to cry.

Why these men want her for? She didn't have anything of use to them.

They reach America three days later and they kept her in a house for the next few years. They stopped by a few times and ask her and bunch of questions, but she didn't have any answers.

They took care of her schooling with a tutor that worked for them and someone came in and the house and cooked her meals, but she was, missing Clive everyday and every night until the day she accepted she wasn't going anywhere.

Once Kelly turned eighteen, they kicked her out with the money Constance Dove has given her in the will. She was confused by this, but the decides to go to college for a few years like Dove wanted and try and go find Clive with the money she was given.

•••

Clive and Wendy walked down the streets of New York City and stop in front of an apartment. He looks up, wondering if Kelly could really be in this building after years of separation. Wendy notices and smiles, "excited?"

Clive nods his head and walks into the building. Wendy goes ahead and leads them into an elevator. She takes out a key and unlocks a panel that covered one button to the top floor.

Clive presses it and they rise to the top. The elevator stops and they get off into a living room. "She owns this whole floor?" He asks.

"Top two floors actually; she thought the view up here is breathtaking." Wendy states as she walks over to the huge window. Clive smiles, knowing Kelly loved great views when they were young, that's why he had given up his balcony room to her.

"So, where is she?" He asks.

Wendy smirks and says in the matter of fact tone. "Well, she's right here." She then pulls out a golden necklace out of her jacket and Clive gasp at the charm.

It was one of a kind, unique, but he had seen the scramble shapes of a rose, a heart, and a moon on a single charm.

"W-w-what's this?" He asks out of anger, but Wendy just smiles and takes off her contacts to reveal dark brown eyes.

"It's me Clive, Kelly?" Her eyes start to twinkle as they water up with joy.

Clive's jaw drop and walks over to her. "Kelly," he whispers and put her into his embrace, "I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear and she starts to cry.

She stops crying and looks up at him with a smile. "I missed you too Clive." He smiles too and they start kissing each other.

After the heart reunion, Kelly guides Clive into her study and they sat down in front of a small fireplace. "So Kelly, why did you have to make this all so secretive? You could have just visited me as yourself, right?" Clive asks.

Kelly shakes her head as she stares into the fire. "No, I think the police over their work for them; or the very least are bribed to keep their mouth shut."

"They work for whom?" Clive ask as her straighten up.

Kelly straightens up herself as she takes a deep breath. "The men who took me are treasure hunters."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly explains her story from the day she was kidnapped to the day she was kicked out. During college, she researched about why they had taken her and ask so many questions was because they wanted Constance Dove's treasure that was meant to be theirs. The treasure was somewhere in America and they had the key all this time.  
>Thankfully the treasure hunters never thought of studying the family Dove history.<p>

•••

Clive takes out his pocket knife and looked up at Kelly. "So there is more to this life than meets the eye?" He asks. She nods her head and hands him her necklace as he hands her his pocket knife.

Kelly looks through the pocket knife and it was reflected by the fire onto the wall. "Look." She gasps at the light against the shadows to see it was a description.

"It says _'start off where it all begins, at the center of the rose.'_" Clive reads the description and looks at Kelly's necklace. He then gets up and walks over to the microscope and looks over the rose to see another picture of a rose, but this was more like a bird's eye view point of view of a rose.

Kelly looks over his shoulder and gasp. "I know that shape."

Clive hands her the necklace. "Where is it?"

She leads him back to the window in the living room. They look far out to see central park to see a pattern of the walkways that formed a rose. In the center was a statue.

"Well that was easy; we should look at the statue tonight when no one's at the park." Clive smiles over the park and then turns to see Kelly looking over the park herself. He hugs her from the side and whispers. "Until then, we can explore the park and start our relationship where we left off."

She blushes and nods her head. "That would be nice." She whispers and they head off to the park.

•••

Kelly shows Clive every inch of the park, even the boulders that couples would lay down on, but sadly they were all taken, but that didn't stop Clive showing her how much he missed her.

He has her sit down on his lap on the bench as the sun sets and people started to leave that weren't the couples on the rocks. Kelly lays her head on his shoulder as they watch the sun go down.

"I like you, Kelly" Clive whispers.

"I like you too, Clive" Kelly whispers back and then sun disappears completely.

They wait until all the couple left and then set off to the statue as the almost full moon light their way. "So this is our first clue?" Kelly asks as she climbs onto the statue.

"Yes, but I don't see anything. " Clive starts, but then he sees that the messenger bag had a slim hole in it. He takes out his pocket knife and opens it up.

Kelly notices and quickly gets off as Clive sticks the blade into the hole. The statue slowly turns around and its arm unbend the right arm straight and onwards.

"It couldn't" she states as she looks at what it was pointing at.

"Yes it is." Clive sees it as well and he takes out the pocket knife and stares at the famous statue as the man statue turns back to its regular position.

"Here we come, Lady Liberty" Kelly states.

They hurry to Manhattan and were able to get tickets to take the last ship to the statue of liberty.

When they aboard, she saw someone that she made her panic and pulls Clive to the upper deck. "Come on." She whispered worriedly as she tries to get him to climb up the stairs faster.

Clive grabs her arm and looks into her eyes. "What is going on?' He asks in a whisper.

"The man with the pale eyes, he's here." She whimpers and Clive slowly climbs downstairs to see a bald man dress in black at the stand.

The man turns his head slightly and Clive saw his grey pale eyes.

Clive decides to go back to Kelly, who was looking down at him as her whole body shakes. "What did he do, Kelly?" He asks her.

"H-he took me away from you." She flustered and hugs him.

He hugs her back and then notice that the man was walking up to the desk. "Come on, let's hide." He whispers and pulls Kelly to the shadows with him.

The man didn't notice them as he passes by and they climb downstairs to the lower deck just in time to get off the boat to the statue of liberty. They cautiously hurry to the statue, trying not to draw attention, and bury tickets to the statue of liberty.

They decide to pass through all the displays until one tour guide says. "Some say that the heart of the statue of liberty is in her eyes." Kelly and Clive look at each other and hurry out of the museum and up the steps or riding the elevator up for a price.

Clive takes out a ten and hands it to the lady. "We would like to use the elevator please." He smiled and the lady unlocks the elevator door for them. They rush in just in time because the man with pale eyes came in when they were already up two stories and rising. When they reach the top, they quickly start looking around inside the head to find anything like a heart.

Kelly stops and looks closely at her necklace and up at liberty's eyes that she was looking out now. She walks up to the window eyes and hung her necklace up against it. Then the glass turn into a picture of the moon and the empire state building.

Clive notices and smiles, "We are so close," but then his smile fades as the elevator rings and the strange man comes in.

He was completely shock to see the two, recognizing them the moment he came in, but then he smiles at the glass picture in front of Kelly.

She notices and quickly puts the necklace back on. Now the man pulls out a knife, they know too much and must be killed. Clive tries protecting Kelly by blocking the man's way, but it was no use. The man pushes him away and was going to tackle poor Kelly, but she takes out pepper spray and sprays it on his eyes.

He screams out as Clive grabs Kelly's hand, "Come on!" He commands and they went inside the elevator and went down. On their way down, Clive didn't want to let go of her.

She notices as the elevator opens for them and grabs his hand and drags him out until the exited the building, with his hand still in hers. "Clive, are you okay?" She asks.

Clive shakes the shock out of him and nods his head, "Yeah, I'm alright," he then gives her hand a squeeze. Kelly smiles some and leads them to the boat in a fast pace. They safely got on board with no suspicious following them and Kelly practically fell asleep on his shoulder. Clive looks over his watch to see it was close to midnight and they had to get back to her apartment before they continue their adventure. He looks over at Kelly and thought about how he was so close to losing her again to the same man and on the night they finally become a couple.

Clive didn't want to lose Kelly. He wants her to stay by his side. No, he needed her to stay. She's the only person who cares about him more than he deserves and that makes him feel important in some way. He had no idea how, but being with her made him feel like he was needed for something important. He almost committed suicide a few times after she disappear, but when he was close to actually doing it, Kelly and her twinkling eyes would come across his vision and he would stop. If he lost her for good, that would be the end of him.

The boat comes to their stop and he carries her to the subway. He didn't mind people watching, for all they know, they were a couple of young adults that just went to a party with a lot to drink. Kelly wakes up in Clive's arms, but he has her fall back to sleep. The subway takes them to New York City and he carries her to the apartment where the night worker furrows their brow at them.

Clive gives them a smirk and goes into the elevator, wishing he didn't have to wake her, but he did. "Kelly, we need the keys," he whispers and she wakes up as he puts down. Kelly unlocks the panel and pushes the button. The elevator rises to her apartment and they get out of the elevator. She leads him upstairs to her room where there was an old fashion London décor along with a king size bed.

Kelly crawls onto one side a Clive gets on the other and he pulls her into his arms as she pulls the covers over them. "Goodnight," she whispers.

"Goodnight," he whispers back and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clive wakes up and sees that Kelly was gone. He sits up and looks around to see she was nowhere in sight. That made him panic to get out of bed, but when he reached the stairs, his nose catches a delicious smell in the air and follows it to the kitchen, where Kelly, dressed in a blue long sleeve v-neck and black pants, was over the stove making blueberry pancakes. He smirks and wraps his arms from behind. "It smells good,' he whispers in her ear.

Kelly blushes and hands him a plate as he lets go. "Thanks, I hope they taste good," she smiles and pours some batter onto a pan to make hers.

Clive sits down and starts eating, but when he takes a bite, he starts thinking about what happened last night and wonders if it'll get worst. "We need to talk," he states as Kelly sits down with a plate of her own.

"About?" She asks and takes a bite.

"About our little adventure and what happen last night."

"Oh," Kelly sets her fork down and could tell he was upset. She reaches across the table and grabs his hand, "I could see why you want to talk about this, but you know better that I can take care of myself. Actually, I'm glad you brought up the subject."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was scared that you were hurt when he pushed you like that," Kelly gives his hand a squeeze and he smiles a little and gives hers a squeeze back.

"I don't want to lose you again," he states.

"Don't worry, that's the last thing I want to happen and no one is going to take me away from you without a fight from either of us," she assures and they decide to skip breakfast this morning. They both head upstairs after cleaning up and Clive gets ready while Kelly makes the bed, but when they were both done, he decides to play with Kelly and tackles her into bed, making it a mess again. "Clive! You jerk!" Kelly laughs and throws a pillow at him.

He smirks and pins her to the bed by her wrist, "Did you expect any different?" He asks and starts kissing her. Kelly kisses back and has Clive let go of her wrist to wrap her arms around his neck. He flips over so she was on top of him and wraps his arms around her waist. She pulls apart slightly to smile at him. He smiles back and whisper, "Promise me you'll never leave me."

Kelly smile warms up as her cheeks did the same and lies down by his side. "I promise I will never leave you as long as I live," she whispers in his ear and snuggles up against him.

Clive lies on his side and kisses her again. "I like you," he whispers.

She kisses him back and whispers as she closed her eyes to sleep, "I like you too."

Clive smiles at her peaceful slumber and watches her until he unknowingly fell asleep himself.

•••

Kelly wakes up and gets out of bed to see it was dark out. "Clive, wake up, it's time to go," she nudges him and he wakes up with a yawn.

"What time is it?" He asks tiredly.

"Seven." Kelly states as she fixes her hair.

Clive looks out the window to see the moon halfway up the sky. He quickly gets up and puts on his shoes. "Who knew we would sleep in," he straightens up.

"I know what you mean, but I guess we were still tired from last night," Kelly assures as she gets out of the room to whip them up a couple of sandwiches for the road.

Clive sees that she left her coat and hurries downstairs with it at hand and goes into the kitchen. "You better put this on," he says and helps her put it on.

"Thanks," she smiles and hands him a sandwich as she starts eating hers.

They go to the elevator and finish eating when they reach the first floor. They take a subway to the empire state building and purchase two tickets to the top.

They skipped the photo and head towards the elevator, where they were stopped by an elderly man in a uniform, "Is that necklace there yours?" He asks as he points out Kelly's necklace.

"Yes it is," she says politely.

"Come with me," he states and opens a door to a set of stairs. Clive and Kelly exchange glances, but then decide to follow. They climb just a few steps and down the hallway to some outdated offices until they reach a few elevators. The old man pushes the buttons in this order; down, up, up , down, down, down, down, up, down, up, up, up. The elevator opens and the old man signals the two in. "You're Kelly and Clive, right?" He asks.

Clive's jaw falls and Kelly ask, "How did you know?"

The old man merely smiled and says proudly, "My name is Rick, I'm a friend of the Dove family, Constance Dove had told me you two would be searching for something and ask me to lead you to this special floor in the building," he the pushes a button and the elevator rises to the top.

When it makes it stop, the door opens to the view of the city, along with the full moon that was a hundred times bigger than it would have been if they were on ground level. Kelly walks out and looks down to see they were just a few higher than the tourist that paid big money to see a great view of New York City, unknown to them that there was an even greater view of the city.

Clive starts to search around for any clue that would tell them where the key would be while Rick just stands in front of the elevator.

•••

"Boss, he says they are up there. Should we be going up now?" Bruce asks his employer with pale eyes, which were recently reddened by a girl with the pepper spray, causing him to look completely mad.

"Go on without me, I'll be just up," he states and walks up into the lobby as Bruce takes the elevator. "Great Fabian," he starts talking to himself as he walks up to a moral of the building. When the lobby was almost empty, he presses one of the windows in the moral and it glows a bright yellow, making the others glow into the night sky and the window he had pressed led him to the North Star.

•••

"Found anything?" Clive asks Kelly.

"No, maybe we were wrong at the statue of liberty," Kelly sighs in grief. The elevator door dings and they look towards it to see the doors open and behind it was a broad shouldered man. It took Kelly just a moment to recognize him and hides behind Clive.

"Who are you?" Clive asks.

Rick smiles at the man and takes out a gun. "That's none of your business," he spats out.

Clive pushes Kelly farther behind him and smirk, "I'm sure your friend would like to introduce himself."

The man smiles goofy and introduces, "I'm Bruce."

"SHUT UP YOU NUMB SKULL!" Rick shouts as his fake teeth fall off and slaps him across the face.

Kelly watches them fall and gasp at their familiar faces as she hides behind Clive even farther. "They were with him," she whispers.

Clive nods and uses this time of the bickering between the two men to kick the gun off Rick's hand. It falls to the ground and Clive dives in to catch it, but it turns out Bruce has a spare gun and starts shooting.

"NO, YOU DOPE! FABIAN SAYS NOT TO SHOOT UNTIL HE COMES!" Rick shouts, but it was muffled by a huge bang at the elevator.

Everyone grew silent and looked at the elevator to see Fabian with a pistol. He smiles to himself as he puts it away. "It's nice to see you again, Kelly," he smiles. Kelly froze in fear, remembering what this man could do, what she saw on the ship. He has no guilt. He walks up to her and reaches out for her necklace. "Beautiful necklace, did your precious Mother Dove give it to you?" He laughs and yanks it off, causing her to flinch. All Clive could do was glare in anger and fear, he didn't know what to do, but his decision was soon chosen for him and was punched in the gut by Bruce and was tackled by Rick. Kelly runs for the gun that was pushed aside as Fabian orders, "Look around his pockets, search for that pocket knife," and they do just that. The gun falls off into an open air vent and disappears into darkness.

"Found it!" Bruce cried out and Rick got off Clive.

Kelly hurries to Clive and helps him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah," he forces a smile, "I'm alright," he slowly gets up, but flinches.

"Aw, how sweet, two orphans, young love," Fabian coed with a laugh as Bruce hands him over the pock knife. He climbs a ladder up to the antenna with Kelly's necklace and Clive's pocket knife at hand. He sticks the blade through it and sticks the charm in a hole just above. The antenna begins to glow and the clouds somehow move towards the moon to form these words:

_The eye of ancient times is the key to the treasure._

Just a moment as it appeared, the clouds disappear and Fabian takes out the knife and the necklace. He then threw the two objects at the sky and they begin to fall into the city as Clive and Kelly watch helplessly. Fabian laughs uncontrollably and signals Rick to shoot the two of them. despite the pain, Clive shields Kelly away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Down below, the pocket knife seem to only landed a few stories down with tourist looking up instead of out, curious at how the object seem to fall from the sky. An old man in a flowered shirt was the one that caught the object and threw it back up there after having a feeling that they were needed.

The pocket knife touched Kelly's thigh and she hands it over to Clive as the bad guys laughed. He smirks as he opens it up and threw the blade at Rick's hand, causing the gun to fall. He then dives in for it just in time and aims at Fabian.

Everyone froze. "Kelly, come on!" He orders as he got up, still aiming the gun at his enemy. She obeys and pushes the button. The door opens and they rush in there. Clive relaxes some and hugs Kelly. "Thank goodness you're alright," he sighs.

She hugs him back. "Are you doing well?" She asks.

"Yeah," he states and let's her go when the elevator opens. They run out to there and climb down the stairs and stop at the door. Clive hides the gun inside his jacket and opens the door to the original first set of elevators and they take one down.

When they reached to the bottom, they hurried out of the building and into the streets filled with hundreds and thousands of people exploring the city.

Kelly leads Clive into a subway, but he stops to pick something up and catches up. They relax when they got on board the subway, the trip took only a few moments, and once they were alone, Clive got rid of the gun. He smiles for the first time, as if the weight has been lifted from him, but notices Kelly frowns a little.

"What's wrong?" Clive asks.

"Well, it's just that we lost Constance Dove's family heirlooms," she states and looks down. Clive couldn't help but laugh under his breath. "What's so funny?" asked Kelly.

"It's just," he starts as he shakes his head down, "funny," and takes out the necklace.

Kelly gasps and gives Clive a passionate kiss. He loses his balance and falls back. She quickly parts and blushes. "I'm so sorry," she says and lifts herself up, but Clive kept her in place.

"It's okay, I actually like this," he smirks.

Kelly smiles a little and kisses him again, only this time, and a little bit longer than the last.

Afterwards, they sit up and Clive puts on Kelly's necklace around her neck. "Thanks," she smiles.

"You're welcome," he smiles back.

Clive stands and helps Kelly up, not letting go of her hand, and they walk a few blocks to the apartment building. They enter the lobby; go into the elevator that raises them up to her apartment.

Without a word, they climb the stairs to the bedroom and climb onto bed where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

•••

"Clive, wake up. The museum closes at six and we overslept again," Clive hears Kelly and opens his eyes to see her smiling.

"What museum?" He asks.

"Well, that's the best guess I could come up with. There are plenty of statues. In fact, every exhibit has one pair of eyes," she explains, "it doesn't hurt to see."

Clive smiles as he sits up. "What time is it?' He asks.

She looks at her wall clock to see its three o'clock. "The museum closes in three hours. We should be getting ready now," she states as she got out of bed and goes into the bathroom. Clive waits until she closes the door to get out of bed and decides to make a meal as she gets ready.

•••

Kelly climbs downstairs and into the kitchen to see Clive failing miserably at making that not even she knew what exactly what he was trying to make. Kelly shivered after she thought it winked at her. "What's that?" She ask, couldn't help having despite in her tone.

Clive notices and says nervously, "Bread," he looks down at his creation.

"I think it moved," Kelly states and takes a cautious step forward.

"I thought I'd make you that sugared bread you love so much, but had to, um, improvise a little," he sighs and throws the thing away. The trash bid jumps some, but stop just as it started.

Kelly smiles and wraps her arms around his chest. "That was sweet of you, but you promise you won't try to cook anything without me."

Clive smiles with a blush and hugs her back. "I promise," he chuckles and Kelly let's go to climb up the stairs to get ready. When he comes back, there was a plate of homemade corn dogs.

Kelly notices him coming in and smiles, "a New York classic," and hands him one. They tasted better than the ones you would get on the streets because it was handmade instead of being on a conveyor belt in a factory.

They finish their meal and set off for their adventure.


End file.
